


In Training

by theimaginesyouneveraskedfor



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Choking, Edging, F/M, Noncon sex, and he don't like that, blowjob, bossy bucky, bucky is your trainer, but you can't listen, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 02:23:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20418329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor/pseuds/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor
Summary: You’re Bucky’s trainee but you have a problem with listening.Warnings: noncon sex, thigh riding, spanking, choking, blow job.This is dark!Bucky Barnes and explicit. 18+ only.





	In Training

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all I just wanted to write the reader riding Bucky’s thigh so here ya go but also I’d die if Bucky trained me. Like physically, I would. I couldn’t handle that kind of work out. He’d be so disappointed.
> 
> Anyway :) Please comment if you read. <3 Love you all like the moon loves the ocean. So far away and yet so beautiful.

It had all happened so fast. So fast that Bucky had barely snatched you out of the way of the hurtling metal. You could’ve stopped it if he had just trusted you but instead, blood streamed down your face and the tower had crashed down on the city bus with a sickening crunch. That would be another lecture from Fury.

Bucky didn’t care about the numbers. He made that clear as he gave little thought to the shrapnel as it rained down or the smoke that rose from busted engines. He only cared about his mission. You suspected that was why you had been paired with the oblivious agent. A new recruit to babysit their most destructive veteran.

You went over the scene again in your head. As the trees breezed by outside, you pictured the crumpled bus, the overturned poles. Agent Hill had arrived shortly after the suspects were apprehended and you were dismissed thereafter. You were to retreat to a safe house until loose ends could be tied up. 

Bucky had been silent. He handed you a rag and pointed to the car. You took the passenger’s seat and he turned the engine. You pressed the cloth to your head and refused to look at him. You could sense his anger. It was the same frustration that had fumed from him when you had first started training. You weren’t fast enough, strong enough, good enough.

Your hand slipped down as you thought. If you had listened, you wouldn’t have blood in your hair and a pain in your head. But you could’ve directed the tower away. It could have landed cleanly without further damage. A simple repair. But that wasn’t_ his_ style.

You felt a hand on yours as he reached over and lifted your arm back into place. “Keep pressure on it.” He growled. You fixed your grip and sighed. “You should’ve listened to me.”

“I know.” You grumbled as your head rang. “I’m sorry.”

“Are you? You don’t fucking listen and shit like this happens.” He snapped. The good thing is he was talking but his tone wasn’t much of a relief. “You get hurt. Worse, you could get both of us killed.”

“Look, I’m sorry. I should’ve listened,” You grunted as you thumbed the gash painfully.

“Sorry for what? That you fucked up or that your little innocent act isn’t cutting it anymore?” He gripped the steering wheel so tight the leather strained. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t listen. It was stupid. Dangerous.” You retorted. “I know I fucked up, okay?”

“When I tell you to do something, you do it. You don’t think, you do.” He kept on. “You’re a soldier, not an Avenger. You take your orders with a “yes, sir” and a click of your heels.”

“Yes, sir,” You gritted.

He scoffed and shook his head. He kept his eyes on the road and turned on the radio. He cranked the volume as he sped around the bend of highway. You took the hint and turned back to the blurry landscape outside. The bassy music filled your ears and drowned out your dread but it wasn’t enough to dull the fury radiating from Bucky.

-

At the safe house, the silence was grim. In the car, the stereo had kept the tension at bay but now there was no buffer between you and Bucky’s anger. He slammed the door behind him as he let you past and wordlessly flipped on the light. 

He paced around the small space, an open kitchen adjoined to a small living space, a closet-like bathroom and a cramped bedroom with a single double bed. You’d take the couch to appease his irritation. Even if it slumped horribly under your weight and a spring stabbed into your thigh. 

You tried to ignore him as you bent over the first aid kit and tore open a sterile wipe. You hissed as you touched the alcohol-doused cloth to your brow. You’d really done a number on yourself. You thought he’d be more boastful. A nice ‘I told you’ so that would surely leave a scar.

You listened to his movement behind you as you dabbed away the blood, both dry and fresh. His boots kept a steady beat as he kicked across the wooden boards. As he neared, you didn’t dare look up. His hand stopped yours as you crumpled the used wipe and he sighed. 

“Scoot,” He waved his other hand as he took the wipe from you. You relented and moved onto the next cushion as he sat beside you. “You missed some.” 

He dragged the only clean corner of the wipe along the bottom of your eye and down your cheek. He tossed it and stirred around in the open kit. He pulled out a handful of strips and turned to you. 

“Close your eyes,” He ordered as he peeled a strip. “Not too big underneath all that blood.”

You closed your eyes as he pressed the first strip to your brow. You flinched. He kept his work steady, firm. His fingers were rough against your skin. It was better you didn’t look at him. It was bad enough feeling the loathing steaming off of him.

When he finished, he gathered up the mess and snapped shut the small box. As he stood, you opened your eyes and watched him toss away the wrappers and tuck away the kit above the sink. He washed his hands and dried as he huffed. He spun and leaned against the counter as he thought. 

“I’m gonna shower.” He said. “We’ll talk after.”

“Okay,” Your voice was small. 

You tore your eyes from him as he pushed himself away from the laminate and his boots faded into the bathroom. You listened to the ring of the shower curtain, the whine of the water as it streamed from the aged faucet. The walls were thin. You could hear the jangle of his belt and shift of his weight from the floor to the tiled cubicle.

You leaned forward and leaned your head in your hands. You winced as you brushed your wound. You had really fucked up and now you would be stuck with this angry super soldier for at least a week. You once more relived the scene. 

_Why had you done it? How hard would it have been to listen?_

You were drawn from your self-pity as you heard him re-emerge. You didn’t look as you leaned back on the couch and waited for your lecture. You were sure many more were to follow. He went to the kitchen and you heard a curious shuffle. He appeared in front of you and planted a wooden chair across from you. 

He sat, legs apart, hands on his knees, and hair still damp. He wore only a pair of dark grey jogging pants. We was still pissed. His metal fingers formed a fist as he pushed his broad shoulders back. You looked up at him and waited. Better to have it out and done with.

“You’re a good recruit,” He began. The compliment stunned you. “Maybe if I had made that clearer you wouldn’t find the incessant need to prove yourself. Maybe then, you’d _listen_.”

You kept quiet and folded your hands in your lap.

“You don’t need to prove yourself to me. You wouldn’t have made it this far if you did, but you do need a lesson in obedience.” He continued. “Maybe a bit of humbling, too, while we’re at it.”

You nodded and hung your head in shame. “Sorry,” You mumbled.

“What was that?” He asked.

“I said, I’m sorry,” You lifted your head, “For the sixth time.”

“You can say it as many times as you like but it’s not gonna help your ears, is it?” He scoffed. “Nah, you need a real lesson. Gotta drill it into that head of yours.”

“I get it, okay? I’ll listen next time. No arguments, no hesitation, what you say goes.” You pleaded.

He smiled. It sent a chill through you. He leaned back in his chair and rubbed his thighs. “No arguments,” He repeated. “Let’s start with that.” He patted his right thigh and reached out to you. “Come here.”

You opened your mouth but quickly snapped it shut. His blue eyes flashed and you stood. He watched you make the two steps between you and you stopped before him.

“Take your jacket off,” He ordered. You obeyed and turned to sling it across the couch. “Weapons.” He added and you removed the holster from your hip and the knives strapped to ankle and arm. “Sit,” He nodded to his thigh. You made to turn and his hand caught your hip. “No.” He led you forward and pushed his knee between your legs. “Like that.”

You furrowed your brow in confusion. It was odd enough to have you on his lap, the idea of straddling his thigh was even more peculiar. Your lip twitched but the tilt of his head kept you silent. _No arguments_. It was a test. He was making his point.

You parted your leg and lowered yourself onto his leg. He grabbed your other hip and pulled you further up his thigh. Your weight rested entirely on your pelvis. You were so close you could smell the shampoo he had used. His fingertips were firm through your pants as he gripped you tightly.

“See, you can listen,” He taunted, “You just choose not to.”

Your lip curled and you looked away. He lifted a hand from your hip and caught your chin. He made you look at him as his other hand crawled up your side. 

“Move,” He said. You tried to stand but he bunched the seam of your shirt in his fingers and tugged you back down. “No…” His eyes slowly fell down your body. You wanted to cover yourself as he explored every inch. His hand slid back to your hip and he squeezed. “Like this.” 

He rocked your pelvis along his thigh. The friction between his leg and your crotch sent a tingle along your spine. You stared at him and he met your gaze with a smirk.

“Well?” He released your hip and played with the hem of your shirt. “Move, soldier.”

It took a moment to react. Your heart beat loudly in your ears and you weren’t sure you understood him. His fingers ventured beneath your shirt and glided along your lower stomach. You were assured of his order as his touch sent another thrill through you.

You tilted your hips and again your pants rubbed a bit too snugly against your pussy. You paused as his other hand wandered beneath your top. His metal fingers were cool against your skin. 

“Keep going,” He warned and you repeated the motion. “That’s it.”

You kept your stride as he reached your bra and pulled the cups down beneath our breasts. He cupped your tits and flicked your nipples. You gasped and your hips stuttered. His hand ran around your back and he drew you closer.

“Don’t stop,” He snarled and snapped the band of your bra.

You focused on keeping your hips moving and you bit your lip as heat began to gather. You felt a familiar sensation. A cloying ripple within your core. He pushed your shirt up your torso and took your bra with it as he forced it past your head. He let the twisted fabric fall to the floor behind you.

“Bucky…” You gasped.

“Sergeant,” He corrected you. “Quiet.” He grasped your waist and leaned closer. “Faster.”

He bent his head as you rocked your hips more furiously. He took a nipple in his mouth as his vibranium hand toyed with the other. You shivered and clung to his shoulder as you chased the rising flurry. Your rasps turned to moans and he nipped sharply before he pulled back.

“Stop,” He growled. You kept going as you neared your peak. “I said stop.” 

He grabbed your hips and stilled you. You blinked at him in shock. At him, at yourself. You had enjoyed it and you had been _so_ close. You tried to stand and he held you in place and tutted.

“I didn’t say you could go,” He sneered. “I said_ stop_.” You exhaled shakily and he grinned. “Bad girls don’t get to cum,” His words were deliberate.

“Yes…” Your ascent hung in the air and he lifted a brow. “Sir.”

That pleased him. He let go of you and leaned back. “Down. On your knees.”

“I…” Your protest died in the air. “Yes, sir.”

You slowly got off of him, careful not to agitate your already edgy disposition. You lowered yourself, the heat of his gaze clung to your every move. _What were you doing? This was…wrong. _

_No arguments_, you reminded yourself. You looked up at him as he tugged at the elastic of his pants and lifted his ass just enough to slip them down. He pulled the waist over his cock and it stood hard against his stomach. He nodded to you and spread his legs. You got closer as he gripped the base of his cock.

“Instead of talking back, maybe you should put that mouth to better use,” He teased and you bit down on your shame. It was all made worse by the tickle still present in your pelvis. The buzzing that wouldn’t go away as it yearned for release.

You gently brought your hands to his thighs and bent over his lap. You pressed your lip to the head of his cock and he wiggled it just slightly. Tauntingly. You took him in your mouth slowly. He exhaled as you got further down his shaft until your lips met his hand. He let go and braced the back of your head.

He pushed deeper and his cock stretched your throat painfully. You dug your nails into his thighs and gulped. You couldn’t breathe. He held you there until your head pulsed and let you go. You pulled back but not off of him. 

You bobbed your head up and down, your strokes keeping time with your heart beat. He groaned and dragged his fingers along your scalp. He caressed you like a pet and the sloppy sounds filled your ears. His hands trailed down to your shoulders and he massaged them as he breathed faster and faster. 

“Fuck,” He swore and pushed on you. “Off, off.” 

You pulled away from him and his hand replaced your mouth. He stroked himself as he came, the ribbons spilled down your bare chest as he clung to your shoulder. He shuddered as he sat back and sighed, his hand still around his cock.

You stared down at his cum and touched it as your trance broke. You looked up at him and he hid his cock beneath his jogging pants. You fell back as he stood suddenly and stretched out his neck.

“Go, get cleaned up and turn in for the night,” He stepped around you as you tried not to drip his cum on the floor. “You can have the bed.” He dropped onto the couch casually. “No touching yourself…” He bent his arms behind his head and closed his eyes. “The walls are thin.”

“Yes, sir,” You whispered as you collected your clothing from the floor. 

“Get the light, will you?” He said as you reached the other side of the couch. “Early morning, soldier.”

-

You’re morning was just as disturbing as the night before. You had finally fallen asleep when you were roused by the harsh glare of sunlight. Bucky tore back the curtains and stepped up beside your bed. He clapped his hands as he smiled down at your groggy state.

“Rise and shine, soldier,” He kicked the bed frame and it shook. “A morning run should wake you up.”

You grumbled and sat up. You almost fell over the edge as you turned your legs off the bed. Bucky stirred around in your duffel and turned to throw a bundle of clothing at you. You barely caught it as rubbed the sleep from your eyes.

“Chop, chop,” He said, “Ten minutes. I’ll be waiting.”

With that he strode from the room and you clumsily untangled the shorts and tank top. You dressed and tried to stop yawning as you listened to him in the kitchen. He was right, the walls were very thin. You tied your shoes and tidied your hair as best you could. You had little enough time to drag yourself out of bed.

He waited for you in the kitchen, two water bottles on the counter. He slid one towards you and headed for the door. You took it and followed him. You were content enough to stay behind him where he couldn’t see. Memories of the night before returned to you and made you squirm. He acted as if nothing had happened.

He stopped and waited for you to come up next to him. “Lead the way,” He waved ahead of him. 

You glanced at him and he ignored you, instead smiling at the trail which led away from the safe house into the dingy brush. You sighed and fell into step. He didn’t even give you a chance to stretch. 

You started at a steady jog and his footsteps lingered a few feet behind you. He was toying with you, he could outrun you in his sleep. You clung to your bottle as you focused on keeping on the thin path and wounded between branch and thistle. You were out of breath when you came to the ridge and you stopped to take a drink.

You spat out a mouthful as Bucky slapped your ass. You looked to him and he chuckled. “You’re doing so well,” He warned, “Don’t blow it.”

You squinted at him; tired, confused. He stepped closer and grazed his fingertips along the waist of your shorts. He pushed beneath the elastic and pulled it out just enough to see beneath. He shook his head. 

“What?” You hissed.

“Panties,” He pulled away and looked out over the treetops, “I didn’t give you those.”

“Well, I…” You shut your mouth as he spun back to you.

“Come on, we should head back,” He rubbed his stomach as he nudged your elbow. “I’m hungry.”

You frowned and quickly hid your irritation. You screwed the cap onto your bottle and kicked back down the trail. He followed the same as before. Like a hunter chasing his prey. Funny, you never thought animals played with their food.

-

Bucky watched as you cooked breakfast. Rather supervised. You couldn’t even fry bacon right. You weren’t very hungry but you ate across from him in silence. He sat in the same chair he had the night before. 

When he finished he leaned back and rubbed his thigh. He noticed your eye stray to his hand. He smirked and stood. He placed his empty plate on top of yours and clapped your shoulder.

“When you’re done the dishes, I want you in the bedroom.” He instructed. “You still have a lot to work on.”

You waited for him to leave before you rose and took the plates to the sink. You cleaned them carefully, then the glasses you had used for the orange juice. Soon your rations would run low and your meals would be less than satisfying. You dried the dishes and placed them in the cupboards.

You stared at the open bedroom door. You could see the bed but no Bucky. The bathroom was open too, and empty. You marched down the short hall and inched inside the room. Bucky was at the far window. He turned as you entered and leaned against the ledge.

“Close the door,” He ordered. You reached back and swung it shut. “Better.”

You swallowed and held back the retort that had been firmly lodged in your throat since the night before. 

“Undress,” He said as he neared the bed. “Keep those panties on.”

You watched him sit on the end of the bed and glanced back at the door. You could report him. He was your superior; he was supposed to train you, not whatever this was. 

“If you leave, you’ll be in even more shit for disobeying the suits. You could blow our cover. The enemy’s already scattering but we’re not safe yet.” He spoke evenly, as if he knew you wouldn’t leave. “You could also wait til we’re done here and report me but I wonder who’s gonna believe the upstart who can’t get her orders straight.”

“Why are you doing this?” You tore your eyes from the door.

“Because nothing else works with you,” He sighed. “And I can’t say I wasn’t a bit distracted by that ass of yours. Definitely didn’t make our little sessions any less frustrating.” You stared at him. He was so brazen; so unashamed. “Well, I won’t repeat myself.”

You winced and pulled your shirt over your head. You kicked off your shoes and socks and rolled your shorts down your legs. You left your clothes piled on top of your duffel. Everything but your panties.

“Come here,” He commanded. You came around in front of him and he looked you over with a grin. “These,” He reached out to tug on your panties. “I didn’t say you could wear them.” He snapped the elastic. “That’s another strike.”

He grabbed your wrist and pulled you around beside his leg. He turned you by your hip and pushed on your lower back.

“Down,” He guided you across his lap and you braced his other knee as you laid on your stomach. He rubbed you ass with his vibranium hand and pinched. “Count for me.”

“Wh–” Your voice piqued as he drew back and his hand came down across your ass. You wheezed and gritted your teeth. “One,” You forced out.

He spanked you again._ Two. _And again. _Three._ He kept on until your as was raw and you reached twenty. Your head hung down as you shielded your face with your hand and panted. He stilled his hand and picked at your panties. 

He grabbed the side of the cotton and tore them easily. He brought them up in front of you and you looked up. The fabric was shredded from his vibranium palm and your ass felt just as bad. He swirled his fingertips along your thighs and pinched. 

“Get up,” He ordered and you stood shakily. He rose just behind you, his shorts did little to hide his arousal. “On the bed.” He pulled his shirt over his head. “Ass up.”

“Yes, sir,” Your voice was low, stifled as you felt the wetness between your legs.

You climbed up on the bed on all fours and stared at the headboard. You listened to the rustle of his clothing and the steady rhythm of his subtle breaths. The bed dipped behind you and he came up between your legs. He pushed your knees apart with his and let his hand drift down your ass. 

He felt around with two fingers and chuckled as you flinched. You could both feel how wet you were. He ran his fingers up and down your folds and swirled them around your clit. You inhaled sharply and he pressed along your entrance. He pushed inside and you quivered around the vibranium.

“Bad,” He admonished as he slipped his fingers in and out. “Look at you.”

You bit your lip and lowered your head as he played with you. Soon enough, your pussy was squelching around his fingers. The same bloom as the night before began to spring and you grasped the patched blanket as you neared your climax. 

Then, he stopped.

“No, no, no,” He smacked your and you exclaimed. “I didn’t say you could cum yet.” He kneaded your ass roughly, “You don’t cum til I say so, understood?”

“Yes, sir,” You quavered.

“Oh yeah? And why’s that, soldier?”

“No arguments.” You rasped, “I listen to you no matter what.”

“That’s right,” He snarled and gripped your hip with his metal hand. He lined his cock up with his other and slowly sank into you. You let out a pathetic whine and he pushed inside until you could take no more. “Remember, not til I say so.”

He began to rock his hips. An even, torturous rhythm. You moaned and hung your head forward. He kept his thrusts easy, enough to rile you but not enough to push you over. You grunted in frustration and pushed your ass back. He slapped you again and you yiped. 

“Bad,” He warned again.

He plunged to his limit as he bent over you, his metal hand on the back of your neck. He forced you down until your arms folded beneath you and he pushed your head into the mattress. He wiggled his hips and continued. His pace was even more agonizing and you sobbed as your pussy throbbed. You needed more.

He sped up a little at a time. His breath punctuated each thrust until he was panting wildly. He jolted your body with each slam of his hips and buried your head deeper in the mattress. He grunted loudly as his motion never wavered. Your ass burned from the clap of his flesh against yours.

“Not yet,” He snarled, “Not yet.”

You whimpered as you fought against the tide that threatened to crest. You clawed at his metal fingers and he slid them around your neck. He pulled you up so that your back was flush against his front. He brought your head up beside his and nuzzled your cheek as he fucked you. 

He reached down with his other hand and pressed his thumb to your clit. His metal fingers squeezed your throat and he tickled your ear with his nose. “Cum,” He whispered and his hot breath washed over you.

A shock burst along your thighs and spine and you gasped out in your orgasm. You struggled to breathe as he choked you and your body shook against him. You were over sensitive as he kept his thumb against your clit and he sped up again.

He released your neck and pushed you forward. You bounced beneath him and the mattress as he stayed inside of you. He snaked his arm under your neck and curled it around. He crashed into you over and over as he bicep cut short your breath.

“Fuck,” He hissed as his strokes grew uneven. “Fuck.”

A warmth spilled inside of you as your vision began to blur and he squeezed even tighter. You were about to pass out when he finally stilled. His arm loosened and he slipped it from beneath you. He stayed inside of you and rested on top of you. You were trapped under him; cocooned in his heat.

“So what are you going to do the next time I tell you to get the fuck out of the way?” He snarled in your ear.

“Get out of the way,” You breathed as your eyes rolled back.

“Good girl,” He pushed himself up and straddled your thighs, his cock still inside of you. “But lesson’s not fucking over yet.”


End file.
